ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cooking Guide by Ctownwoody
I was working my cooking skill and decided to check this guide out as reference to my current plan for skill ups, everything is on point up to 29, you have the mats for pet food delta listed for pet food gamma. Keep it up, loving this guide so far. --Katanaless 07:43, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Fixed that little problem for you. Other than that, this guide is perfect for 1-60. I pretty much just tested it. The hardest gap was from pie dough to apple pie, but with adv synth support and some day/direction adjustments for luck, it still worked out perfectly. --Katanaless 22:57, 25 February 2008 (UTC) *Thanks for the testimonial before I had finished the guide's formatting and post-60 stuff. --Ctownwoody 00:13, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Just a little suggestion, put pet food zeta under the possible profit section instead of the skilling up section. Mostly because it is really expensive for skill ups, and i dont know if it was just me but I had terrible luck with that one. 6 stacks of each mat didnt even give me enough skill ups for 1 lvl, so i jumped ahead to stone cheese and skill ups were coming pretty smooth after that. Thanks again! I look forward to your other guides! --Katanaless 04:21, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :I guess you just had bad luck or bad moon phase (cheese uses dark crystal so your success would be flipped in bad phase when you switched?)... I skilled to 58 with zeta, farming the coeurl meat while I camped Ose. Skills weren't bad and it was easy to make the gil back :) -- Kylep2 13:35, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Awesome guide, just noticed a little mistake on the Yagudo Drink part, you said it takes 4 x Buburimu Grape, but its only 3, so I fixed that, again, awesome guide, getting me through cooking really well ^^ --IHM 07:49, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Great guide! Followed it since 0 cooking and now I am 56 with very little net gil loss. Would recomend this to anyone leveling cooking. Most of your powerlevel synths are dead on. --Pearlsea 17:48, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Best guide I've found so far. Currently level 70 and plan to use your guide to help me along to 100. Thank you for all the effort you put into this. ^^ --Aoisa 16:22, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I love this guide! ^^ Its super great it got me to almost 80~ The only thing I would suggest is adding Yellow curry. Its a cheap synth especially if you farm the Coeurl Meat, and get the curry powder cheap from the tenshodo. :] Can be used to make the curry buns at 54, so using this to skill upo from 80-85 is great, even if you buy the meat~ its still a good profit. :D--Yashii1214 19:33, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Looks great for profit, not so sure for skill thou...If you took this from 81 (cream puffs) to 85 (cap...and also the HQ1 tier for makeing the buns) you'd be out 360k-480k (12 stacks of mats) depending on if you farmed the meat or not. If that fits your budget go for it. --Gestahl 20:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Mushroom Stew :"Lots of ingredients and the three fungi can't be bought from NPCs and Pepper's touchy at times, so this is great when you can grab the supplies and a few for money, but the supply issue is more of why it's for profit than for skill-ups." I left this alone in case I just didn't quite get the meaning, but this pepper is sold by Malfud in Whitegate (not sure how old this guide is), so the price won't fluctuate like the Tenshodo price will. -- Kylep2 13:31, 12 October 2008 (UTC) *Kylep2, it isn't older than ToAU, but I avoid items, recepies, etc that require access to areas where mules can't easily go. It does just cost gil to get there, but the idea is that a mule based on Windy and/or Jeuno can hit 100, just between those areas (WW15 for Rice Dumplings as a possible exception). Still, thanks for the input. --Ctownwoody 17:52, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Extra Warning As a friend slanderously accused informed me, be careful and deliberate in making some items that sell decently ("Average" ranking on ffxiah.com), because they can sell so intermittantly, as to leave you with a ton of unsold items and mounting AH fees. --Ctownwoody 17:37, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for making this guide, all your crafting guides are the gold standard for me. One thing you may think about adding is to note certain items that are used for guild points. The 10 billion apple pies I made while skilling to 50 sell rather poorly on AH (see note on "Average" above), and while I did NPC a lot of them for a mediocre return, I also saved a lot on my mule because apple pies are a frequent guild point item and it's much easier to have some sitting around then to have to round up all the ingredients on the day of, since ingredient prices will skyrocket at the guild that day, and it's sometimes hard to get cinnamon etc. NanaaMihgo 20:55, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Squid Sushi I'm not stalking you, promise. >.> Squid sushi might bear a stronger warning label; on my server (and a quick FFXIAH check reveals many others) this is completely controlled by RMT/dumping HQers/idiots who think fishing their own squid makes it "free"/whatever and a total loss of gil for NQ. This combined with the high price of the squid makes it impractical to skill on given breaks will happen. Basically, the same situation you pointed out for meat kabobs; don't bother until you can HQ. Oh how I long to be on a server where NQ squid sushi makes 1k profit. ; ; --NanaaMihgo 21:36, 2 June 2009 (UTC) *lol on the stalker bit but I understand what you mean. A lot of sushis on most servers are "controlled" by HQers and fishermen (don't forget them!), especially sushis that are relatively lower in level (below ~76), such as Squid. When I was BST (I hit blm75 and ppl forgot i have bst75 with 50+ merits), I used HQ Squid for events for sheer accuracy at an efficient price. --Ctownwoody 15:49, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Just throwing this out there... I am skilling at this level now and let me tell ya, sushi seems impossible unless you can fish the squid yourself. I looked up some alternatives for the same level and I think San d'Orian Tea might be a viable power craft for those who cannot provide their own squid. NPCs for a slight loss but as you can see Asura is absolutely slammed with cheap sushi (11,300 at the time of this post). Just my two cents. Many props to you Ctown, I never would have made it this far without your excellent guide. --Inouethebard 06:09, 22 August 2009 (UTC) *I'd consider the idea of skipping ahead to Bream Sushi if Squid isn't working out. While Bream doesn't sell as fast, it is cheaper per synth and still marginally profitable, even on Asura. And since it isn't a craft that people spam for HQs, less competition. Granted, as I am working on Fishing up to 86 using Bream, I may have a bias (and easy supply). San d'Orian Tea loses you around 200 per synth, which isn't a ton but something to consider. However, it does have the advantage of, if Sandy isn't 3rd in Conquest, that everything but the tea leaves are available in Sandy. --Ctownwoody 16:37, 22 August 2009 (UTC) **San d'Orian Tea is in fact what I skilled on instead for this level and I found it acceptable. The ingredients are cheap and pretty easy to buy from NPCs, so the main issue is that it does not stack. I NPCed some of it but a lot went to a mule and was sold a few at a time in Jeuno where there is an average but steady demand for it, I think mainly because of the NPC fellow quest. Beware however that the market cannot support many people skilling on this. I was the only one selling at the time and they went for 1k each; I now see a war between a few crafters and the price has fallen to break-even. Still, possibly a good alternative depending on your situation. I was happy with it. P.S. Still not stalking you! lol, this guide is just more informative than any cooking forum I've seen. NanaaMihgo 23:18, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ***Thanks For the tip, I just ran the math on it and it does look like bream is a more viable option. However, I've already surpassed the cap on it with Salmon Meuniere as I am impatient and went the tea route to 70 :-). Was a slight loss again, but hey it got me over the hump and tomorrow I am on to Dhalmel Pies! Kudos again on not only writing the guide but in keeping up with it. You've made the trek not only fun, but profitable as well. --Inouethebard 07:26, 23 August 2009 (UTC) *Salmon Meuniere is decent, but again, loses a bit too much for my taste. The mid70s, if anything, is the doldrums for Cooking, prior to the hell-on-earth that 95-99 can be. If you do chose those routes, definitely have a gil-restoration strategy to stock up for Sweet Rice Cakes up ahead. --Ctownwoody 16:28, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Marinara Pizzas These are enjoyable to use, sell well, and are relatively low-level. However, given the number of synths invovled (up to 29 for every Anchovy synth), I've added them to the Discussion tab. Each base synth makes 4 ingredients, however, Marinara Sauce and Anchovy synths don't appear to benefit from HQs. *Anchovy (31)--Dark Crystal, Rock Salt, Olive Oil, Bay Leaves, Sandfish/Icefish x4: The fish are the only part that can't be bought cheaply from NPCs (Bay Leaves subject to Conquest results). However, they aren't too terribly bad to target. *Pizza Dough (42)--Water Crystal, Olive Oil, Rock Salt, Selbina Butter, Semolina: If Sandy controls Zulkheim and is not 3rd in Conquest, everything you need is in South Sandy from NPCs. Windy's cooking guild does offer Semolina for 300 cheaper, but in limited supplies. These can benefit from HQs. *Marinara Sauce (62)--Water Crystal, Anchovy, Kazham Peppers, Rock Salt, Mithran Tomato, Olive Oil, Black Pepper: A more varied shopping list, mostly found in Kazham or Elshimo vendors. The cooking guild has these items (Anchovies aside) as well, subject to availability. These don't HQ. As noted below, these will be the likely be the last synth befor you make the Pizzas, themselves. *Chalaimbille (73)--Dark Crystal, Rock Salt, Uleguerand Milk x2, Carbon Dioxide: These can also be bought from an NPC in Ru'Lude Gardens for 250-600 each. However, if you make your own Carbon Dioxide (Alchemy 21), these are cheaper to make, but that's Cooking 73. These can benefit from HQs as well. The final result is: Marinara Pizza (40)--Fire Crystal, Mhaura Garlic, Holy Basil, Dried Marjoram, Chalaimbille, Pizza Dough, Marinara Sauce. The Shopping List to come out with an even numer of synths, assuming no HQs: *Dark Crystal x5 *Water Crystal x8 *Fire Crystal x16 *Icefish or Sandfish x4 *Rock Salt x9 *Olive Oil x5 *Bay Leaves *Semolina x4 *Selbina Butter x4 *Kazham Peppers x4 *Mithran Tomato x4 *Black Pepper x4 *Uleguerand Milk x8 *Carbon Dioxide x4 *Mhaura Garlic x16 *Holy Basil x16 *Dried Marjoram x16 : I'm definitely not hardcore enough to deal with the supply and inventory issues with this synth. However, somebody must be, since it is sold in such huge quantities. I think it's fine to make money on as long as people know what they're getting themselves into--especially if you can't HQ reliably, better check and make sure you'll be making enough profit to justify the annoyance. Prices have gone down a bit and people seem to be blaming it on the cheese NPC but I think it would have happened anyway as the food lost its "newness." *shrug* --NanaaMihgo 01:17, 11 June 2009 (UTC) *The two ways to look at this, NanaaMihgo, is to either see it as source of skill for each synth, resulting in large storage until you hit 60~62 or 73, depending on if you use the Buffalo Vendor NPC, OR see it as a source of profit at later stages. Given that the pizza, the cheese and pizza dough are receptive to HQs but the sauce and the anchovies aren't, the sauce and the anchovies make good skill synths if you are willing/able to store them for later. Still I wanted to do the math for my benefit at least, and figured I might as well share it...--Ctownwoody 15:45, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Flour Not sure where to put this but the most frustrating item in this entire guide for Windy-based crafters (i.e. mules, mostly) is Flour. Because it does not stack, you are limited to buying one at a time from the Guild Shop, which can take forever, since there is a required pause between each purchase. *Horo Flour: Aragoneu merchants, Lower Jeuno goblin shop *Rye Flour: Sandy Grocery Store, Zulkheim merchants, Gustaberg merchants, and the Guild *San d'Oria Flour: Sandy Grocery Store, Zulkheim merchants, Ronfaure merchants, Guild. Synergy Synergy has all but killed whatever profit there was to be had on HQ jugs (each synergy synth produces HQ jugs). Definitely a boon for beastmasters everywhere, but the jug should be removed from your restocking gil section.--Yjhuoh 01:57, May 12, 2010 (UTC) *I can see that in theory. Let me check it out first. --Ctownwoody 02:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) **Not seeing it. I check the Asura prices and Lifedrinker Lars seems to be the only jug that's cratered. Warm Meat Broth and Cold Carrion Broth but are doing well. And, well, Quadav Bug Broth had the NPC price nerfed but it still too easy to make. --Ctownwoody 15:47, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Alternative to sushi Sushi on my server is currently controlled by people that either (wrongly) think catching your own fish = free or (rightly) think that they can keep people w/o fishing skill out of the market. Either way I had to find a different way to get in range of the 80+ skill synths. They're mostly all losses but here we go... *Started with Pumpkin Soup -> Colored egg -> San d'Orian Tea to hit 70 *3 stacks of Pear_au_Lait got me to 71 at ~300 profit per synth. ** Took a while to get rid of the milk, gave the last 12 away @ cost to a whm I met in a pt. *3 stacks of Salmon_Meuniere (cap 73), took me to 72 at ~200 loss not includeing the fish **Stopped the Salmon Meuniere when I ran out of fish. fyi guildshops don't stock it unless someone's been selling it to them lately, so don't count on them. *9 stacks of Rarab_Meatball (cap 76), took me to 75 at ~300 loss each *5 stacks of Chocomilk caps at 79, took it to 77 at ~400 loss each **I passed on Shallops_Tropicale since it's the same ~400 loss on the AH as the Chocomilk is to the NPC. I generally stopped before cap because the skillups slow down. All told I lost about 50K, but I can move on now. --Gestahl 20:25, June 15, 2010 (UTC)